1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a new ceramic and a piezoelectric or electrostriction element using the ceramic.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-139552) discloses a method in which a host material having a laminated perovskite structure with shape anisotropy and a guest material having an isotropic perovskite structure are prepared, the host material and the guest material are mixed, extruded and/or rolled, and then sintered. Patent Literature 1 discloses use of a crystal lattice in the host material as a template to enable epitaxial growth of crystals in the guest material.